Known pressure delivery systems for delivering gas to a consumer system involve a high risk as well as a high level of discomfort for the users handling the gas cylinders due to their a high pressure.
The users are normally trained in handling these high pressure gas cylinders, and particularly in connecting and disconnecting the cylinders to/from consumer systems.
Since gas cylinders have a high outlet pressure, they are often connected by means of tools. The connection is often a threaded connection where a suitable tool is used to screw a connector onto a connecting pipe on the gas cylinder. However, many trained users do not like this way of handling cylinders.
Especially when pressure delivery systems are used in connection with beverage dispensing systems, there is a common fear among many users handling gas cylinders with a high gas pressure.
When beverage dispensing systems are used in bars, restaurants or the like, the staff is required to replace the gas cylinders when they are empty. However, the staff often objects to exchanging the gas cylinders due to a combination of insufficient training in handling high pressure gas cylinders, lack of experience with the use of the necessary tools, and the fact that the gas cylinders are often installed in places where they are difficult to reach. As a result, the gas cylinders are not replaced until a person with adequate courage and skills arrives.